Shorty
|anime debut = "Pendulum Room Peril" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Phantom Saiyans (Saiyan Army) Frieza ForceDaizenshuu 7, 1996 |FamConnect = }} is an anime-only Saiyan in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He is one of the Phantom Saiyans. Appearance Shorty has a similar look to many others of his race with jet black hair and donning the usual Saiyan Armour and Scouter. One notable exception to his appearance however is his slightly grey looking skin tone. Personality Shorty is a Saiyan soldier who works alongside his partner Scarface, tormenting anything other than their own kind. Biography Background Scarface is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. Assuming that he did not die beforehand, he presumably died during Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga While training for their battle against the forthcoming Saiyans (Vegeta and Nappa), Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu use the Pendulum Room at The Lookout to travel backwards in time (by 100 years according to the English dub). The group materializes in a ravaged city on Planet Vegeta, littered with the corpses of Saiyans. It is here that they encounter Shorty and Scarface. Shorty is the first to appear. While Chiaotzu observes a helmet in the window display of what might have once been a shop, the helmet liquefies, revealing Shorty's head beneath it. Chiaotzu attempts to flee and catch up to Tien and the others, however Shorty grabs him and drains of his life force. Tien's attempts to defend his friend with a Tri-Beam prove inferior when he is counterattacked by Scarface. In a fit of rage, Tien attacks Shorty using his martial arts, but Shorty proves to be fast enough to evade each move. Yamcha's Spirit Ball is successful in hitting the two Saiyans, but fails to have any effect on them. He and Scarface are also unfazed by a simultaneous barrage of the Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball and Kamehameha. While Shorty takes flight against Tien, Scarface drags Krillin through a decimated floor, to his temporary doom. The two remaining Z Fighters Tien and Yamcha hold their own against the Shorty and Scarface for only a short time, before Scarface's Kankousen kills the martial artists. The original group is soon transferred back to the Pendulum Room where they are astonished to find themselves alive, but find themselves uneasy having experienced the power of Saiyans other than Goku first-hand. In addition, they reacted with even more shock when Kami informed them that the Saiyans coming to Earth are even stronger than either Scarface or Shorty. Power ;Anime Shorty and Scarface are able to easily overwhelm Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. According to Kami, Shorty is half as strong as a full fledged Saiyan warrior, and by extension nothing compared to Nappa and Vegeta. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to Daizenshuu 7 he is an immature second-rate warrior, though his battle power is substantial compared to a humans. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Shorty has a power level of 3,000. ;Games In Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Shorty's power level is 500. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – Used in Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Rapid Movement' - Used to quickly get behind Krillin to knock him down. *'Kankousen' – A strong Finger Beam. It is Shorty and Scarface's signature technique. *'Heat' - Shorty is capable of releasing heat to melt things, it was used to melt a helmet and later to injure Chiatozu. *'Grip' – A powerful grip that renders an opponent unable to fight. When used by Shorty he squeezes the enemies skull, as demonstrated when he grabbed Chiaotzu's head. *'Warping ability' - Shorty and Scarface turn themselves into green energy, allowing them to move at high speeds. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A large green energy wave used by Shorty and Scarface to launch opponents into the air. Video Game Appearances Shorty appears under his Japanese name Brocco in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, where his power level is 500. In this game, both Scarface and Shorty come to Earth with Raditz to collect Kakarot, showing that maybe they, too, are part of Frieza's Frieza Force. They are killed off relatively quickly due to their low battle powers and then randomly re-appear in the game as regular enemies. He makes an appearance as an enemy character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukimasa Kishino *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **Funimation dub: Phil Parsons Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Shorty and Scarface vs. Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu (anime only) Trivia *Shorty's name derives from a credit roll in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z; he was named Brocco in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan and in the Japanese Daizenshuu books. *His original name, Brocco, is a pun on "Broccoli" (like Broly's name). Gallery Dokkan12.PNG|Goku battles Shorty in Dokkan Battle See also *Shorty (Collectibles) Site Navigation s pt-br:Brocco Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army